


Finding my boy

by Aberwelshgirl



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Surprise Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: What if Thursday had a partner before the war and believed that she died during due to her house being bombed when he visited her home. Now happily married with two beautiful children he has a letter through the door that changes his world completely.





	Finding my boy

It was a sunny Monday morning in Oxford, people were busy in the streets to get to their work and many school children off to their school. In a little white house on the outskirts of town was a busy mrs Thursday, she was getting the youngest, Sam, ready for the day and trying to get him to eat his breakfast. 

“Come on Sam dear, it is very good for you and its sweet the way you like it.” Said Win. Sam grunted and shook his head, the little three year old was not having any of it. Win shook her head and cleaned up the cereal bowl and placed him in the living rooms rug with his toys.

While in the kitchen Win heard the letter box close. She wiped her hands and walked to the door, she picked up her and her husbands mail. She looked through and saw nothing important, she saw one letter addressed to her husband stamped from Lincolnshire. Win thought it was odd but placed it on the table next to her husbands armchair. 

 

It was around six that Fred Thursday came home from the nick and he was greeted with his oldest Joan age five and his youngest Sam screaming. “Daddy’s home!” Fred smiled and kneeled down to hug his littles. “How is my lovely’s?” Asked Fred. Joan answered. “I had fun in school! We painted and played with dolls!” Exclaimed Joan. Fred gave a laugh and let them go. “Should we get ready for dinner?” Ask Fred. The children nodded and they went to wash their hands. “How was work?” Asked Win. “Oh quiet today luckily, how was your day?” “It went fine, Sam was stubborn about his breakfast but he soon quieted. There is a letter for you from Lincolnshire?” Fred frowned, he didn’t know anyone from that area. He nodded and picked up the letter, he soon opened it and read the contents, soon everything stopped and he gaped at the letter. 

 

Dear Fred, 

I hope you are well, I am sorry that we never seen each other again after the war but I had no choice but to leave and marry. I did write to you but your regiment had moved and they did not know where you were. A month after you left I discovered that I was pregnant. As you know you are the only man that I had ever lain with. We have a son. His name is Endeavour Morse. I had no Choice Fred, it was either marry or they would have taken him away from me. If you do receive this then it means that I have passed, due to my instruction to my sister this is the only reason why my letter has been sent out. Please know that I never stopped thinking about you and I hope this could give some ease to you. If you wish to find our son, the address is below. 

Yours sincerely,

Constance Morse.

 

Fred stared at the letter in shock he sat down still staring at the letter. Win saw his change of mood and walked slowly into the room. “Fred?” Questioned Win. Fred gave a shaky breath and sat straight for a moment. “She was alive..” Win looked confused. “Who was dear?” Question Win, she sat down on the arm of the chair. “Constance.” Fred answered. Win gasped, she had learned about Constance when she met Fred in the pub where they met. “Where is she?” Asked Win. Fred gave a shakily breath. “She has passed now, it is the only reason why the letter was sent... she says she was pregnant after I left for Africa.” Win stared at him with shock. She took the letter and read it herself and could not believe what she was seeing. “You have another son.. what are you going to do?” Ask Win. “Find him.. I have to.. Win?” He looked to her and she looked at him, she nodded and gave him a little smile. “Yes you need to, he must be eleven right now shouldn’t he?” Fred nodded. “I’ll call in asking for the car and time off to go to him.” Win nodded and rubbed his arm for comfort. 

The next day Fred was driving to Lincolnshire, he still couldn’t believe that he has another child. With a woman he once loved dearly. What kind of name was Endeavour? He shook his head and concentrated on the road. He remembered Constance the night he received the letter, she had long curly auburn hair, smooth pale skin, brightest blue eyes he had seen and the nicest pair of legs that he seen. Fred wont admit it but he loved her still when he first married Win, but that changed when he saw his daughter. Fred came around a corner and saw a small cottage, he soon stopped outside the house and checked the address. It was the right place. He looked at the time and saw it was four o’clock. The boy would be home now. He took a breath and got out of the car. 

Fred went to the door and knocked. The door opened and revealed and middle size man, his hair was brushed back and wore his shirt and suspenders, with trousers and indoor shoes. 

“Yes?” His voice was heavy. “I am looking for Endeavour Morse?” The man straighten up and make a snarl face. “Any why do you want my boy? What business do you have with him?” Fred glared at the man. “Name is Fred Thursday, and I believe he is MY son.” Mr Morse glared back to him. “Where did you get that notion!?” Fred should him the letter. “I believe you wife wrote this?” “Ex-wife! She divorced me! He’s here. Come in!” Fred nodded and stepped into the hallway, he was face with the stench of rotten veg and dirty clothes, Fred made his mind up he was not leaving his son here. 

“Who is he?!” A middle sized woman came out of what must be the living room and went into Fred face. “He’s Endeavours real father” “what?” Fred looked at mr Mores’s new wife and noted that she was even more dirty looking than her husband. “Constance thought he was dead since there was uncertainty where he was during the war, but it seems he survived and now wants Endeavour, Gwen get him and bring him to the living room.” Gwen looked at Fred again before turning. Fred and mr Morse went into the living room. “Sit if you want, my name is Cyril by the way.” Fred nodded and sat on the shabby looking couch. 

A moment later Gwen returned with a small framed little boy, Fred gaped at him, he was a spitting image of Connie. He had her hair, eyes and so it seems legs. The boy looked at him and looked confused. Fred could see the bag underneath his eyes and how old they looked, Fred didn’t see the happiness and joy of a child, he saw old and lifeless eyes. 

“Endeavour, this is Fred Thursday... he’s your real father.” Cyril said. Endeavour looked too Fred again and nodded. Endeavour held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” Fred took the hand and nodded. He stood up and turned to Endeavour face to face. “Endeavour, I wish to take you with me, to Oxford where me and my family live.” Endeavour eyes widen and looked to Cyril, who turned his head away from him. “I ... I would like that..” answered Endeavour. Fred was taken back how quiet and how sad the boy sounded. “Good, pack a case we are leaving soon as possible.” Endeavour nodded and left the room. Gwen turned to Cyril. “Your just gonna let him go!?” “He is his son! And the there is a letter to prove it! There is nothing I can do!” Cyril got up and left the room. Fred waited patiently for Endeavour to return and soon as he did they left the house. They put the case in the boot of the car and was about to get in themselves when Cyril walked down the path. Fred walked up to him. “His birth certificate, and there’s some photos of his mother and him.” Cyril handed Fred the photos and documents, and turned to leave. Fred walked to the drivers side and got in. He placed the belongings on the back seat and started the car. “Have you had dinner?” Endeavour shook his head. “Right there’s a nice cafe I passed, we will pop in there.” Endeavour nodded again and they started they journey back to Oxford. 

 

It was gone midnight when they arrived back at the house but there was a single light on in the hallway. Fred helped Endeavour into the house and placed the cases down and put the documents on the table. Fred sighed and took off his coat. Endeavour looked around the hallway and saw how clean and tied the home was. 

“Right end-..” Fred started. “Morse” “what?” Fred questioned. “I prefer to be called Morse sir, only mum called me Endeavour.” Fred stayed silent for a moment before nodded. “Alright Morse, we are quite late so let go up quietly.” Morse nodded. They made their way up the stairs with the small case. Fred opened Sams bedroom door and saw that he wasn’t in the usual bed. “Alright go on in.” Fred said. Morse entered the bedroom and placed the case on the bed. As Fred was about to help him with he bedding, Win came to the door. “Hello.” Win said with a friendly voice. Morse turned and gave her a shy smile and blushed a little. “Hello.” Win smiled softly at his shyness. “I put Sam in with Joan, made sure Endeavour had the bed” “thank you love, but he prefers to be called Morse” “Morse? Alright then, lets get you settled in is it, the bathroom is the second door on the left, go and get your jim jams on and brush your teeth.” Morse nodded and took what Win could describe as rages. When Morse was gone she turned to Fred. “Looks like we got a bit of shopping to do, if his pyjamas says anything for his clothes he needs new things soon as possible.” Fred nodded. “It appears so, you should have seen that place Win, it would make you skin crawl and want to yell at the woman for her rudeness.” Win felt a feeling stir within her, he mother’s instinct were showing. “He’ll be alright in time Fred, we will go shopping tomorrow and make sure he will have everything he will need.” Fred smiled and kisses her. “What will I do with out you?” “You would be lost.” Fred nodded and kissed her again. She was right they will be fine, they just needed time to adjust to the sudden changes.


End file.
